Fire And Ice
by AmeliaNoire
Summary: Following in his older sisters footsteps, Carl was accepted into the prestigious Avalanche Arts Academy. All seems to be going great for him, until he arrives and discovers his roommate is a familiar face whom he'd rather be a lot less familiar with. Parts One and Two are now complete and posted! One part left to go! Will be coming soon! [Carl/Blake] [Cake Shippers] [Yaoi] [BL]
1. Over-View & Settings

A short timeline for As Told By Ginger.

.

Episodes 47&48 of the show, titled Butterflies Are Free set up the transition in the series for Ginger, taking her and her friends from Lucky Junior High to Lucky High School.

There were a total of ten episodes of the show following this transition, counting The Wedding Frame as one full episode.

Based on the events of the episodes leading up to the finale, we can assume that the actual wedding took place sometime after Thanksgiving (Note to the episode Ten Chairs), but before Ginger finished her Freshman year.

Depending on when their birthdays are, Ginger and her friends would have all been around 14 or 15 (as Freshman in high school), and Carl and his friends would have been 11 or 12 (as 6th graders).

Even though the school names are Lucky Junior High and Lucky High School, the school system in the series is set-up on a middle school (students in the 6th, 7th, and 8th grades) and high school (students in the 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grades) basis. This conclusion was gathered based on information gathered throughout the entire series and was used to determine the ages of the characters.

My fan-fiction series will take place after The Wedding Frame and will use the above information as a foundation and guide, keeping everything realistic and relevant for the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own As Told By Ginger, any of the original characters, or any of the story-lines that were used in the show. The show belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own my original characters and story-lines, which were still inspired by the original series. My work, characters, stories, and themes may NOT be re-used or re-written without direct consent from me. Thank you.

This story takes place around two years after the wedding. Ginger is now a junior at Lucky High School and Carl is beginning his eighth grade year. Following some-what in his older sisters footsteps as he too has been accepted into the prestigious Avalanche Arts Academy. All seems to be going great for Carl, until he arrives and discovers his roommate is a familiar face whom he'd rather be a lot less familiar with. Will the two boys hit it off and send sparks flying in the dead of winter, or will they crash, burn, and be left in a mood even more bitter cold than the chilling Avalanche air? Find out in: Fire And Ice!

.

Warning Warning Warning!

.

This fan-fiction contains yaoi (animation based Male/ Male pairings, BL/ boy love, and all around general frolicking and gayness). If you do not like pairings of this nature, then this story probably is not for you.

.

Rated T 13+ {For mild language, suggestive themes, and general content not suitable/ comprehend-able for a younger audience.}

.

[Carl/Blake] [Cake Shippers] [Yaoi] [BL].

.

Avalanche Arts Academy Student Directory

.

Name: Avii Akumai (Yes, I'm Asian, get over it)

Born In: Cherry Blossom Heights

Age: Fourteen

Grade Level: Grade Ten (I'm advanced for my age...)

Student Status: Full Time

Years At Avalanche: A Fifth year student. Have been a student at A.A. since grade six.

Studying/ Major: Contemporary Dance

Other Interests/ Hobbies: Photography and Poetry

Best Friends: I'm easy to get along with, but Kei, Remy, and Carl are definitely my favorites.

Sworn Enemies: Vextor Hollingsworth, aka Satan, I mean no, seriously, this kid is Satan.

A Bit About Me: Hmm let's see, I'm 5'1 but don't let my height and cuteness fool you, I'm still intimidating and vicious. Rawr. I have hazel eyes, deep olive skin, and my hair, well, your guess would be as good as mine, judging by how often I color it. *Giggles* Overall, I'm sweet, bubbly, and pretty pleasant to be around, as long as you stay on my good side I won't have to rip your face off and feed it to Remy! :D

.

Name: Remy Vanderhoof (Am of German descent, obviously)

Born In: Mount Edelweiss

Age: Thirteen

Grade Level: Eighth Grade

Student Status: Full Time

Years At Avalanche: This is my third year, fifth semester at Avalanche.

Studying/ Major: Music

Other Interests/ Hobbies: More music (I'm a prodigy) ... But when no one is around I dabble in architectural and structural design.

Best Friends: Kei Mathers and Avii Akumai

Sworn Enemies: Don't really have any.

A Bit About Me: My name is Remy. I'm a German music prodigy, can play any instrument that you place in front of me. My father is a famous guitar player and my mother is a seasoned Opera singer. Music is the reason for my existence... Or so I am told. Anyways, I'm albino, meaning I basically look like Caspar The Ghost's twin brother. White hair, fair skin, violet eyes. I'm 5'10 tall, have a slender frame, and my white hair hangs nearly to my arse. I guess that basically covers it. If you give me food, I shall spare your life and allow you to live to see another day.~

.

Name: Kei Mathers

Born In: Heathered Hills

Age: Fourteen

Grade Level: Eighth (I was a sick kid, started school a year late)

Student Status: Full time on scholarship

Years At Avalanche: Working on my second year

Studying/ Major: Photography

Other Interests/ Hobbies: I like to sketch, sculpt, work with wood and metal. I keep myself busy, to say the least. More distractions equals less time lost inside of my head.

Best Friends: Myself

Sworn Enemies: Also Myself.. and my older sister, Clover.

A Bit About Me: I'll get back to you on that...

.

Information on other students will be updated as they are added into the story.

.

 **Please take a moment to write a review, give your thoughts, or just say hello. These things are very encouraging to writers and therefore push us to want to write more. If you really enjoy this piece, please follow and favorite it to show your love and support!**

 _ **Thanks a bunch, a writer is nothing without their readers.**_

 _ **~Amelia XoXo**_


	2. Fire And Ice - Part One

Chapter One

.

Carl stepped off of the bus and took a deep breath in. Crisp, cold mountain air filled his lungs as the freshly fallen powder crunched beneath his feet. He closed his eyes and just stood there for a moment, letting the feeling of his new surroundings sink in and wash over him. Barely two years ago, if you'd have told Carl that he would be going to one of the countries most renown art schools, he'd have laughed at you and told you to come up with some better jokes. But now, standing there on the snow covered grounds of Avalanche Arts Academy, he knew it was no joke. This was real, very real, and for the first time in a long time, Carl was genuinely proud of himself.

After the wedding and moving into his new home in Protected Pines, Carl decided that maybe change wasn't always a bad thing. He had picked up a few new hobbies and realized that he had a true gift when it came to photography and surrealistic art. Ginger noticed the new found level of maturity and artistry within her brother and she was the one whom coaxed him into applying for the Avalanche fellowship program. At first Carl refused, mostly out of his hidden fear of being rejected, but finally he gave in and filled out the application. And now, here he was.

Carl opened his eyes and almost fell backwards as a bubbly girl with bright crimson hair popped up in front of him. "Hehe oops, sorry to startle you. I'm Avii, and that's Kei and Remy." She pointed to two guys whom were sitting at a near by picnic table, they both waved as she pointed. "We wanted to welcome you to A.A." Carl grinned. "Damn, and here I thought I had at least a few more years before I'd be getting shipped off to an "A.A." Program. Thanks for the welcome though, I'm Carl."

Avii laughed. "Haha oh god, you're going to fit in too well with the guys. We were just about to grab lunch, why don't you join us?" Carl looked at the girl and then to the two guys. "Sure, I just need to find my room and drop my bags off first." They walked over to the table where Avii's friends were sitting. The group exchanged formalities and a few laughs before Remy spoke up. "Okay, I like this guy, but unless you want me to eat him, you two should feed me lunch now, since you promised."

They all burst out, cackling and snorting. "Where's your room at?" Carl pulled out his information packet. "Says I'm in The Dragon's Nest?" "Sweet, that's where Remy and I live too, we're roommates. Avii lives over there, in The Castle, because she thinks she's a princess." Kei quipped and Avii playfully smacked his leg. "I -AM- a princess, thank you very much."

The four made their way to the dorms, briefly stopping by the front desk to pick up Carl's room number and key. "Room 823." Carl said, looking at the others. "We're in room 817, so same floor, just a few doors down." Remy informed as they all boarded the elevator. "Alright, we're going to stop by our room and give you a few minutes to settle in, drop your stuff off, change clothes if you want. We'll come by and grab you in a bit." Kei spoke as they exited the elevator. "Sounds good, see you guys in a few." Carl called out as he turned the knob and opened the door to his room.

When he stepped inside, he instantly froze. He had to be in the wrong room. There was no way in hell his roommate could be...

.

Chapter Two

.

Carl shook his head in disbelief. "Gripling?! What the hell are you doing here?" Blake was straightening a painting on the wall, nearly knocking it off completely as he jumped at the familiar sound of Carl's voice. "Foutley?! I should be asking you the same thing. I mean after all, this is a private institution, perfectly suited for gifted young gents much like myself, but you.." The Griplings' downfall and decrease in financial, and social statuses had been short lived. The charges against had mysteriously been dropped not even six months after the whole ordeal had begun. Their days of 'humble living' were quickly replaced by their previous lavish lifestyle. Everything fell back into place rather smoothly, but that's generally how life tends to go for 'the beautiful people'.

Carl sneered and dropped his bag by the door before making a beeline right towards Blake. Blake's footing faltered and he stumbled backwards, trapping himself between the wall and a quickly approaching Carl. When Carl reached Blake, he lifted the younger boy off of the ground by his shirt collar and pinned him snugly against the wall. Blake's breath hitched as he felt the weight of the older and slightly taller boy baring down on his lithe frame. He turned his face in hopes of hiding the flush rose tint which was sweeping over his cheeks in record time.

"Look, Gripling." Carl spoke calmly, but the heir of authority in his voice was prominent. "Whether we like it or not, it looks like we're going to be room-mates, at least for this semester. The staff has strict policies when it comes to switching dorms once already assigned, it's part of their 'social initiative' program or whatever, since they supposedly hand select whom will be paired up with whom based on schedules, courses, and overall common interests..." Carl took a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly. "Basically, what I'm saying is that we don't have to be friends, but for the sake of our time here, we need to agree to be civil. We can divide the room in half and ignore the existence of the other for all I care."

Blake squirmed slightly beneath Carl's grasp. "If you expect civil, then I highly suggest returning me to my own feet and removing your hands from me at once, Foutley. And as for your spoken words of a 'peace treaty', fine, but that goes both ways, so... none of your typical 'Carl-like shenanigans' will be tolerated." Carl set Blake upright once more and took a step back. "Agreed, Gripling. Truce." He held out his hand to Blake in offering. Blake raised a brow at first and opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it, simply nodding in agreement as he accepted the other's hand. "Truce... Foutley."

The hand-shake lingered a bit longer than average, the boys had their eyes locked on one another and were both caught off-guard by the knock at the door. Hastily, the pulled away from each other and Carl answered the door. It was Avii, Remy, and Kei. Carl picked up his bag and took out his wallet before tossing toss the satchel onto his unmade bed. He grabbed his key that had been dropped near the door and placed both items into his pocket. "All ready, I'll unpack later, maybe, or I could just build a fort out of the boxes and live in that..." The four of them laughed, with Blake quietly watching from a distance.

"Do you want to invite your room-mate as well? He seems to be interested." Avii pointed out and motioned towards Blake whom quickly turned and looked away when he realized he'd been staring the entire time. "Him? Nah, he's nobody to me, just someone I happen to be stuck living with for the next half of a year, let's go before Remy snaps from hunger and kills us all." Without hesitation, or a chance for Blake to respond, the group laughter filled the air once more as they left the room, Leaving Blake alone to himself again.

Blake signed and fell back onto his bed. "..Nobody to him. That's all I'll ever be in his eyes. Nobody. Just my luck... Why him? Out of all bloody people why HIM?!" He groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. "This is going to be the longest semester, ever."

.

Chapter Three - Carl

.

"So let me get this straight, out of all of the people on this planet, you ended up with your childhood rival as your roommate, at one of the most prestigious and difficult to get into private schools in the country?... It's fate. You two obviously have had some turmoil in the past that never was truly resolved, and now you've been given a second chance."

The three boys all looked at Avii. "What? It's true, I think it will be good for you, Carl. Clear the air and move forward with your life, hell, maybe you and Blake will even be friends." Carl cackled. "Friends?! Hah. With Gripling? Avii, I know you said you're gifted but seriously, I think you might need to get your head checked."

"This is Blake Gripling we're talking about. The same Blake Gripling whom I've tormented since Pre-K. You say it's fate, I say it's Mother Nature's way at getting back at me once and for all." Remy finished off his last egg roll and looked at Carl. "You've picked on the same kid for over half of your life? Doesn't sound like you really hate him, sounds like quite the opposite, actually."

"Remy, you've been hanging out with Avii too much. Just because someone picks on someone else doesn't mean that they like them or are crushing on them. Trust me, I'd know." Kei said as he pushed the remainder of his lunch towards Remy.

"Attention is attention. Positive or negative, Carl spent a bulk of his life focused on Blake, so that counts for something. Picking on someone takes planning, energy, and it's always easier to be mean than to be nice because being nice makes you feel vulnerable. It's like you're putting yourself out there to be judged and you could also possibly be rejected. It's quite common to pick on someone when you're crushing on them." Avii chimed back in.

"Okay, now you're all crazy. I don't like Blake, I don't want to be his friend, and fuck, I'm definitely not crushing on HIM. HIM, he is a boy, I am a boy... umm yeah, my bat does not swing that way." Carl started to feel a knot in his stomach as he worked to defend himself, and his sexuality.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing if you did, Carl. It's the 21st century, a lot of people are gay, or even bisexual." Remy quipped and pointed to himself and then to Kei and Avii. "Well, he's gay." She pointed to Remy. "He's bi." She pointed to Kei. "And I'm technically aromantic/ asexual." She motioned to herself. "They fool around but are both too stubborn to ever date, and then there's me, I'm not attracted romantically or sexually to anyone, male or female."

Carl stood up as Avii was still speaking. "I'm not gay. Okay? I'm not bi either. I like girls. I'm not so hungry anymore. I think I'm going to go explore campus by myself for a bit. Thanks again for the welcome, I'll catch you guys later."

Carl Couldn't get away from his new 'friends' fast enough. How could they even begin to think that Carl liked Blake. The nervous knots in his stomach quickly erupted with anger.

"Stupid Gripling, stupid Avii, and Remy, and even Kei. What the fuck do they know?" Carl dug the toe of his boot into the snow, stomping hard at the ground as he mulled over the previous interactions.

Ding. Ding. Ding. *Pause* Ding. Ding. Ding.

A woman's voice came on over the campus loud speakers.

"Attention students of Avalanche Arts Academy. There is a severe snow storm warning in effect from now until tomorrow morning. We are requesting that all students return to their dorms and remain in their rooms until further notice. Dinner and night time snack packs will be delivered later this evening. Thank you, that is all."

"A snow storm?! In October?! I know we're in the mountains now but, fauuuuck." Carl groaned and head-butted a tree. Snow toppled down from the branches, covering his head and back. "Yes, just what I needed, because today hasn't already been the worst day in the history of worst days." He started back towards his dorms.

"Okay Mother Nature, Karma, you win, I get it. I'm an asshole. Hear ya loud and clear, so you can stop trying to ruin my life now."

.

Chapter Three - Blake

.

Blake signed and fell back onto his bed. "..Nobody to him. That's all I'll ever be in his eyes. Nobody. Nothing. Just that one kid whom he ALWAYS picked on and tormented and harassed. Of course this would be MY luck... Why him? Out of all bloody people why HIM?!" He groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. "These are going to be the longest four months of my life, ever."

Blake whined to himself for a few more moments and then decided that he'd take a walk, clear his head, and hope that maybe, just maybe things wouldn't be so awkward when he saw Carl again. He knew better, but he wanted to be hopeful anyways.

He buttoned up his cardigan, traded off his casual loafers for more sturdy snow boots, grabbed his day-pack, and then he was off.

"The views up here truly are marvelous, I must say. Much nicer than the hills and snow scenes back home." Blake rambled on to himself about the view and landscape as he pulled his camera out and began to snap several pictures as he wandered further and further unknowingly outside of campus.

.

End Part One

.

Please take a moment to write a review, give your thoughts, or just say hello. These things are very encouraging to writers and therefore push us to want to write more. If you really enjoy this piece, please follow and favorite it to show your love and support!

 _Thanks a bunch, a writer is nothing without their readers._

 _~Amelia XoXo_


	3. Fire And Ice - Part Two

Chapter Four

.

The snow was coming down heavily as Carl blankly stared out the window. He was stalling, waiting around in the dorm lobby, anything to not go back to his room right now.

Ding. Ding. Ding. *Pause* Ding. Ding. Ding.

Attention all students, please return to your dorm rooms at this time, we will be calling all rooms beginning in ten minutes to do a head-count and check-in so that we can make sure that each student is inside and safe. Students will be permitted to leave their personal quarters and congregate in their dorm lobbies and entertainment spaces after the process is complete. Thank you.

Carl groaned and then sighed as he made his way towards the elevator. Once he begrudgingly arrived at his room, he removed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He expected a tongue lashing from Blake, or at least some sort of whining or complaining or smart-mouthed remarks, but there was nothing. The room was silent. "Gripling?" Carl asked with a slightly inquisitive tone in his voice. There was no answer. "Okay Blake, you can come out now, I don't feel like playing hide and seek." Carl began to wander the room, lifting up boxes and blankets but there was still no sign of his roommate.

"Carl?" Carl startled and turned around. There was a voice, but it wasn't Blake's. When he saw that it was only Remy and Kei, he was slightly disappointed. He froze for a moment and pondered on why he felt that way but then quickly dismissed the thought. He didn't have time to analyze it, nor did he really want to.

"Hey guys, you two haven't seen Blake, my roommate around have you?" Carl continued pacing the room, occasionally flipping over boxes and bins. "No... we haven't. And based on your behavior, it's safe to assume that you haven't either?" Remy said as he looked up at Carl with an expression of confusion and concern. "Right. I came back to the room after they made the last announcement and he's not here. They're going to be calling to do a check-in in less than ten minutes, will you guys help me look?" Remy and Kei both nodded to him. "I'll check the bathrooms, Kei you check the vending lounge, and Carl you stay here in case he comes back."

They raced off and Carl just stood there. He looked out the window and saw the snow spiraling down in large flakes. "Gripling is a pansy, if he's out there ...he won't last five minutes." Carl didn't want to admit that he was worried, but he was. "I don't like Blake, but I guess I really don't want him to freeze to death in a snow storm either." He turned back to the doorway as Remy and Kei returned. The boys shook their heads. "No luck man. And some of the other guys said the lobby was empty now as well. Pretty much everyone are in their rooms now." Kei said as he gave Carl a some-what apologetic look.

"I have to find him." Carl said without giving the idea another thought. "The snow is really coming down out there, sure you don't want to just report him missing to the R.A.?" Kei asked. "No. If I report him, he'll get in trouble. And hell, knowing my luck, I'll get in trouble for some fucked reason as well. I'm going to go find him myself." Carl replied with a solidified tone to his voice. "I'll stay here in your room in case he comes back, and that way I can answer the phone and cover for you guys when they call to do the room check. Kei can go back to our room to cover ours."

"Do you have a cell phone?" Carl shook his head. Cellular phones were finally starting to catch on with the general masses, but it was mostly just the adults... and overly wealthy youth whom had them. "Take mine, Remy said. Kei's number is '3' on speed-dial, just press it and hold if you need to call us. And here, take this too." He tossed Carl a key-ring and Carl looked at him slightly confused. "It's parked out-back under the port shelter, parking spot 17." Carl gave Remy an even more confused look. "I don't have my license and you expect me to drive a car into the woods during a snow storm?" Remy and Kei both gave a laugh. "No man, not a car, it's his snowmobile. And you'll be able to cover a lot more ground in less time that way."

"Alright. Thanks guys, I seriously owe you both big time." Carl finished lacing his snow boots and making sure he had everything he might need in his backpack. "Don't worry about it. You better go before the storm gets worse. Once you find him, give us a call so we can meet you at the back door to let you guys in." Remy flopped down on Blake's bed. Carl gave him a look but then just shook his head and rushed out of the room, down the hall and to the stairs. Taking the elevator was too risky. He made it to the first floor and was already out of breath by the time he was sneaking out of the back exit. "Damn it Blake, if you're not dead by the time I find you I might just kill you myself."

.

Chapter Five

.

Carl had been searching for what had felt like hours. The air was bitter cold and even with a full snow suit on, he was already freezing. He pulled out the phone to check the time. He'd only been out there for fifteen minutes, and there were no missed call from Remy or Kei to say that Blake had made it back. He had to keep looking. The snow was coming down hard and the wind was whistling around him in an icy bustle. He knew he had to find Blake soon.

He hopped back on Remy's snowmobile and kept moving, looking for any sign of his former enemy turned roommate. He knew that foot prints were almost out of the question at the rate that the snow was coming down. Carl's mind began to wander again. He thought back to earlier that day when he had Blake pinned against the wall. His mind was painting a vivid picture of the petite boy nearly cowering beneath him. His skin was fair and his bright blue eyes had been gleaming with something that Carl couldn't quite place his finger on. But most of all, he was warm; and his silken blonde hair was tussled into gentle waves that smelled of vanilla and spice... Why did he notice that? Why did he remember that? And why on earth was he thinking about that now? After all of the years of pranks, jokes, and general tormenting... Could Avii have actually been right? Did he secretly have feelings for Blake?

Carl must had been deeper in his own head than he realized, because the next thing he knew he was being slung from the snowmobile and was sent tumbling to the ground with a hard thud. The snow compacted beneath him and did very little to cushion his fall. He brushed the snow off of his face and lifted up his goggles. "Fauuuuck, Remy is going to kill me." He looked up and saw that the front of the sledge was crumpled against the tree and smoke was rolling off of the now exposed engine.

"Stupid Gripling, stupid snowstorm, stupid art school." Carl was about to throw himself back against the snow when he head a faint sound in the distance. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp." He froze and kept listening. "Someone please heeeelp." The voice sounded again. It was coming from the south of where he was. He quickly jumped up and then grasped at his ribs as sharp pains jolted through him. "Suck it up, Carl." He told himself. "You've come too far to give up now."

He started walking in the direction that the cries were coming from. "Blake?" Carl called out. "Is that you?" His pace quickened, and so did the beating of his heart. It was nearly racing within his chest and he still didn't know why. "Hello? Carl?" The voice was getting closer. "Blake! Yes, it's me, I'm coming, where are you?"

The snow had turned vicious. It was coming down so thick that Carl could barely see directly in front of him. "Foutley, I'm down here." He rushed over to where the voice was coming from. He made it to the edge of a ravine, it was a steep drop-off about 20-25 feet down. He held onto a tree and looked over, and there was Blake, huddled beneath the branches of a large pine.

"What the hell are you doing down their Gripling?" Carl asked as he started shuffling through his backpack. "Oh, I don't know, Foutley, I thought it was a lovely place to stop for afternoon tea. What does it look like I'm doing? The snow was so blinding that I couldn't see where I was going and I slipped and fell down here and there was no way to get back up."

Carl took out a long length of rope and tied one end in a loop and wrapped it around a nearby tree. "Careful, Blakey-Boy, you're not in much of a position to be making snarky comments." Blake would have blushed if his cheeks weren't already blistered with frost bite. "Sorry... Carl." Carl tossed the looped end up the rope down to Blake. "Loop this around your waist, I'm going to pull and you're going to have to try and walk up the bank. And before you get a chance to comment, you have to try because it's freezing out here and we don't have any other options.

Blake did as he was told and nodded his head. He took a few steps and then Carl tugged at the rope that was around the tree and made the length shorter so there was more tension on the rope. He wasn't sure where Carl had learned this skill, but he was genuinely impressed. He was moving slowly, a few steps at a time, but finally he made it to the top and Carl quickly pulled him up with so much force that Blake toppled over onto him.

The boys laid their for a moment, panting and just staring at one another. And there it was again, that same gut-twisting, heart-racing feeling that had come across Carl earlier when he had Blake close to him, and again when he realized that Blake was missing, and again when he started thinking about Blake before crashing into the tree... Carl finally snapped back to reality and spoke up. "Umm Blake, glad to see you too, but you can get off of me now." Blake stammered and quickly rolled off of Carl and rose to his feet. "Right. Well... Thanks, Carl. I um... You really saved my life." That was the first time Carl had ever heard Blake be so genuine. "Not yet I didn't, we still have to get back to the dorms and to our room without getting caught."

The two boys started back towards the school, they walked past the remains of the snow mobile and Blake looked to Carl. "Did you..." Carl quickly cut him off. "No idea how that got there." Blake was about to comment again but decided to just let it go. They were about a quarter of a mile away from the school, but in the midst of a snow storm, it felt like they were going five miles straight up hill. Once they finally reached the school grounds, call pulled his gloves off and took out the phone to call Remy. Kei met them at the back door and let them inside, where they both collapsed in the stairwell. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see stairs." Blake said. Carl and Kei both laughed. "Alright guys, I'm going to run back up and tell Remy you made it, they called the rooms, you're both good. Stop by our room after you get warmed up." And with that, Kei left the stairwell and headed for the elevator.

.

Chapter Six

.

Carl sat down on the steps and took off his boots. He was about to stand up when Blake grabbed a hold of his wrist and gently tugged him back down onto the stairs. Carl sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow to look at Blake. The smaller boy stilled for a moment before gaining the nerve to speak. "Why?" Was all that he said. Carl sat his boots back down, his gaze fixated on Blake. "I should be asking you that. You could have froze to death. Why were you out there in the first place? Or do you always make it a habit to go site-seeing during natural disasters?" Blake blinked and said nothing. He wasn't quite sure, but it almost sounded as if Carl had been.. concerned about him. "I.. I needed to clear my head. And besides, I'm nobody to you, so I figured you'd be the last person to even think about caring about my where-abouts."

Ouch. He did say that, didn't he? Carl sighed and looked away for a moment. Could he have actually been the reason that Blake had wandered off in the first place? Did his comment really hurt the boy that much? "We've never been anything near being friends, Blake, but I guess I was a bit harsh with my remarks earlier.. Did you leave because of me?" Did he really want to know the answer to that? And what was he going to do if the answer was yes? He guessed he was about to find out.

Blake nervously chewed on his bottom lip and gave a small nod. "I know we've never been close, but when you said those things earlier, they really got to me.. And that bothered me more than the actual comments themselves had. The fact that I even cared as to what you thought about me after all of these years.. or what I meant to you.." It was Carl's turn to stammer and stare blankly. Blake had been having the same conflicting thoughts and feelings that he had been faced with throughout the day. "You still haven't answered my original question, by the way, Carl. Why? Why did you come looking for..." Before Blake had the chance to finish his question, Carl had scooted in closer and cupped Blake's left cheek with his right hand. "This is why." Carl said as he closed the distance between them, capturing the blonde's soft, and still chilled lips with his own.

When the two pulled apart, Carl looked up at Blake and their eyes locked with one another's. "If you'd have disappeared, or worse.. I never would have been able to forgive myself. Because not going to look for you was never even an option. When I realized you were gone, I didn't think twice before suiting up and going out to search. I.. I was scared, worried that something had actually happened to you. I did care.. I do care... a lot more than I was willing to admit, even to myself. "

"Does that answer your question well enough?"

Blake said nothing in response and instead reached forward with both hands and grabbed a-hold of Carl's coat, tugging the older boy towards him until their lips collided once more.

.

End Part Two

.

Please take a moment to write a review, give your thoughts, or just say hello. These things are very encouraging to writers and therefore push us to want to write more. If you really enjoy this piece, please follow and favorite it to show your love and support!

 _Thanks a bunch, a writer is nothing without their readers._

 _~Amelia XoXo_


End file.
